No One Would Miss Me
by Blackcat 256
Summary: This is my firs Blindspot fic. A series of one-shots for season 2 episode 8. A few different views on how the episode could have played out.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Blindspot Fic so please be kind. This is a series of one-shots that exemplify a few different ways I felt episode 2x8 could have gone.

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

 _"…_ _I'll get on the yacht" Jane said._

 _"_ _No, Jane" Weller looked at her with one of his no way in hell looks._

 _Jane persisted "We both know how dangerous this is. You have a baby on the way, you have Sarah and Sawyer, people who would miss you if anything happened to you. Look I'm just being practical; No one would miss me so I'll get on the yacht." Weller just stared at her then turned around to look for a guard._

Jane grabbed a stick lying next to her on the ground and swung it with all her might hitting Weller over the back of the head. "I'm sorry" she said as she crept around the corner and sprinted to boat jumping onto the latter as the boat pulled away from the peer.

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

Weller came to slowly his head was killing him and he didn't want to open his eyes because he knew it would only make the pain intensify. _What happened_ he thought then like a TV show everything came flooding back: Dr. Chen, the peer, the boat, Jane … "Jane". He looked around realizing that she wasn't there. Knowing exactly where she was he turned the corner in search of the boat but it was long since gone and so was Jane; so, he started running hoping he would find a way to contact his team and save Jane before something terrible happened.

He had been running for what felt like hours when he staggered out onto a road just as a black SUV came up from the other direction. At first he tensed not knowing who was in the vehicle then relaxed when Reade stepped out followed by Zapata and Nas.

"Are you okay" Reade was the first one to speak up.

"Yeah I'm fine just winded" Weller replied.

"Where is Jane" Nas spoke up.

"Let me guess she left you, didn't she? I knew we couldn't trust her." Zapata spat out before Weller could answer Nas.

"NO!" he yelled angered by Zapata's accusations _No wonder she thought nobody would miss her._ "She is on the boat with Dr. Chen, she wanted to make sure we didn't lose her!"

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

Jane snuck onto the boat and managed to get eyes on Dr. Chen when out of nowhere she felt a sharp pain the back of her head and the world went black. When she regained consciousness, she was in an empty room of what look like an old abandoned farm house, only in the middle of the woods. She took in her surroundings the room was about 15x25 with two windows her captors clearly weren't worried about being seen which meant they were way off the grid. Dr. Chen was tied to a metal chair much like her own about 6 feet away. Before she could say anything the door in front of them creaked open.

A man walked into the room with a gleeful smirk on his face like a kid in a candy store. He looked at Chen and then Jane. "Well ladies welcome one of my many establishments cozy right?"

Jane glared at him "What do you want from us?"

"From you nothing" another man entered the room and whispered something into the first's ear. "Jane Doe, things just got interesting" Jane nearly gasped at the sudden discovery of her name _how could he know that name, I didn't tell anyone that name except Weller and Nas, could he be sandstorm._ A barrage of thoughts flew through her head as she stared at the man in front of her who now seemed even more menacing _please find us soon Weller._ She hoped he was looking for her but then again she would blame him if she'd been a thorn in his side for months now he could finally be free.

The man moved across the room to stand directly in front over her "You see you are useful to me in one very significant way, you will help me control the FBI." Behind him the door swung open and two more goons entered the room with a camera on a tripod. "You see my dear friends at the FBI if you try to stop this deal in any way or try to crash my little party early your little pet here will pay the price. Jane why don't tell me how far you think I can get your friends to go to save you."

"Not very far, I don't have any friends and the people I work with hate my guts. How far would you go for the person you hate?" She glared at him and then closed her mouth and raised her chin defiantly.

"We'll see about that." Jane just stared at him He pulled a knife from his belt and maneuvered around behind her chair. "My friends at the FBI this is what will happen if you don't do as I have instructed" He raised the pressed the knife against her skin for a moment before plunging it into her side. "Only next time I won't be so careful as to not hit any vital organs." He then signaled his goons to shut down the camera and left the room locking the door behind him.

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

Weller had just finished telling the team everything he knew when Paterson busted into the room. "You guys need to see this!" she said as she brought up an email on the screen for the team to see, then clicked on the attached video file. When the screen came to life everyone in the room tensed at what they saw. It was Jane sitting on a metal chair with her hands tied behind her back. _You see my dear friends at the FBI if you try to stop this deal in any way or try to crash my little party early your little pet here will pay the price._ The man then turned to Jane saying… _Jane why don't tell me how far you think I can get your friends to go to save you._ As if this wasn't disturbing enough the words that came out of Jane's mouth were the ones that stung, the ones that stole stabbed the hearts of everyone in the room eve Zapata _. Not very far, I don't have any friends and the people I work with hate my guts. How far would you go for the person you hate?_

These words hit Weller like a punch in the gut he looked at the screen disgusted with the man in front of him but also with himself. How could he have let this go on so long. Yeah Jane had betrayed him but everything she did was the protect him and the team, and now everyone she sacrificed so much to protect hated her guts, or so she thought. The thought made him sick. _We'll see about that…_. And with that the man on screen pulled out a knife and walked around behind Jane who looked directly at the camera with a look of acceptance on her face. Weller heart was beat about a thousand beats a minute and then he thought it stopped completely when watch the man plunge the knife into the lower right side of Jane's abdomen. Then the screen went back and the team stood in stunned silence.

"We have to find them. NOW!" Weller said.

"Already on it" Paterson replied tapping away at her keyboard.

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

It didn't take Paterson long to find Jane's location and it took even less time for the team to be headed out the door and down the road. Everyone determined to bring Jane home because this team was family and even though family fought they were always there for each other, and no one hurt their family. They arrived on scene after about 34 minutes of breakneck speed on Nas's part. They exited the vehicle and surrounded the house. There were two guards on the front porch and two by the back door. The team made short work of them and headed inside. Once inside it only took them about 5 minutes to neutralize the rest of the goons and move on to find Jane. Nas stayed out on the front porch, and Zapata stayed by the back door to keep watch; while Reade checked the upstairs and Weller the downstairs. It was Weller who found Jane.

He slowly opened the door gun drawn, after checking to make sure the coast was clear he raced over to the alarmingly still form in the chair in front of him. "Jane!" He quickly cut her ties and laid her flat on the floor "Jane, can you hear me?" She slowly opened her eyes. "What are you doing here? Too dangerous, I'm not worth it" she huffed out barely above a whisper. Weller looked at her in awe and determined right there and then that Jane would never feel this alone again. How could she say she wasn't worth it, of course she was.

"Jane, listen to me I know these past few months have been hard but I care about you okay, You are worth it. And I would miss you okay so you have to hang on" he glanced over the Chen and asked her if she was okay she nodded so he turned back to Jane to see that her eyes had closed. He pressed harder on the wound "Jane! Hey open your eyes, Come on Jane! You have to stay awake, don't give up." At his words she opened her eyes but only about half mast "I'm sorry" she said the her eyes closed again only this time they didn't open when Weller yelled, no matter how hard he tried she didn't wake up. "Jane please Jane No, don't do this you have to fight for me. Come On Jane don't give up!" he picked her up and carried her from the house into the back of the SUV. The car raced towards the hospital "Hang on Jane just a little longer please just hang on"

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

Three Days Latter….

Weller sat in her hospital room quietly waiting for her to wake up. When she finally opened her eyes he said the one thing that had been on his mind "I missed you"


	2. Chapter 2

_It didn't take Nas and Jane long to catch up to Weller crouching behind the corner of a house watching three men load some type of hardware into the back of a Jeep. He turned around to see the two of them standing behind him "You alright?" Jane said "Yeah you?" He replied._

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

"I'm fine" Jane replied to Wellers. "let's get these guys once and for all." With that Weller peered around the corner once more.

"Jane, you go around and flank them from behind, Nas and I will take them from here." With that Jane was gone around the corner. Weller waited until he saw her move into position behind the 3 scumbags and that is when he made his move. "Hands up, drop your weapons, you are under arrest." Jane stood and reinforced his authority from behind. Not seeing another option all three put down the guns they had in their hands. Nas moved forward to cuff them while Jane and Weller kept their guns trained on them.

While Nas was cuffing the first two men on the back side of the jeep, the third next to the front had time to reach down and slowly reach for a pistol on the dash of the jeep. By this time, Jane had begun to move towards Weller neither one of them aware of the man's movements. However, as Jane passed she noticed a slight movement in the corner of her eye and she froze.

The events that followed came in pairs; two gunshots were heard and two bodies fell to the ground. When Jane saw the gun, she didn't think she just reacted, diving in front of Weller. Kurt didn't see it coming one moment he was watching Nas cuff the men to the jeep the next thing he knew Jane was flying towards him and then he was on the ground with her on top of him. He heard another gunshot and saw the man drop.

"You can get off me know" … the body on top of him didn't respond in any way, she made no move to do what he asked. "Jane? … Jane!" He sat up and leaned his back against the Jeep wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap, when he pulled his hand away he felt as though he was going to be sick. It was covered in a warm liquid … blood. Jane's blood. "Oh no, Jane… Jane can you hear me" He clamped his hand onto the wound. She stirred with this letting out a loud groan. "Jane, just hold on"

"It's okay," she said trying to console him hating the look of pure pain and anguish on his face. "No, Jane, why did you do this what were you thinking?" She looked up at him with a look of acceptance on her face "No one would miss me" _Oh God did she really think that, how could I let her think that_ "That's not true okay, that is not true. I would miss you, okay Jane, so you have to stay with me" he looked down at his hands and grimaced and the alarming amount of blood still seeping out of the hole in her abdomen. When he looked back to her face her eyes had closed. "No, no no no no no, Jane hey you open your eyes." She opened her eyes for a moment "Kur…..ku…..rt it-t's bet-ter this wa-way. You are mo-mo-ore imp-po-portant, I don … I don't mat-tter." _How can I make her see oh God please let her make it through this._ "No Jane, you listen to me. I know I have been hard on you and I haven't forgiven you for what you did but I still care, I was just, I was just hurt. I trusted you and you, you betrayed that trust. But no matter how mad I was at you I still cared, you are my friend Jane. And. You. Are. Important." Jane opened he mouth as though to say something but nothing came out, then here eyes slid closed once more. Only this time no matter how much Kurt begged she didn't open them again.

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

 _Two weeks later_

Consciousness came slowly, at first, she could only here voices and she wasn't sure if they were a dream or people here for her. _Of course, you're dreaming no one would come for you Jane. They all hate you_ … the voice inside her head scolded. She could still hope right. Next came the smell that distinct smell you can only get from a hospital room. Next was touch it felt like someone was holding her hand… but that can't be right who, could that possibly be. Then finally she opened her eyes and slowly her vision cleared. "Hey, I missed you"

Kurt didn't leave her side once those entire two weeks. He spent his days talking to her and visiting other members of the team as they would come and go. But never once did he leave her side, he needed to be there when she woke up, he needed to show her that he cared, that she was important. Because he never wanted feel helpless again like he did when he thought he had lost her, but even more the fact that he lost her thinking no one would care, that he wouldn't miss her.

BLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOTBLINDSPOT

"Hey, I missed you" he said squeezing her hand. And he would tell her every day until she believed him because we was not going to lose her again


End file.
